Another Lavos
by Dark Sun
Summary: Lavos is defeated right? But that's only one timeline... What happens when a Lavos from another dimension comes to call...
1. Another Lavos

The year is 1008. Crono, Marle and Lucca have just about   
forgotten about their experience with Lavos and time travel. The Epoch   
sits in a locked garage under Lucca's house. It hasn't been used for 7   
years. One day when Crono is feeding his cat, Crono's mom says that   
Lucca wants to talk to him today.  
When Crono arrives at Lucca's house, she tells him a rather   
strange story...  
"Gaspar came to me in a dream last night saying the Lavos threat   
is not over!" said Lucca.  
"What do you mean?" asked Crono.  
"Well, Gaspar said that in a parallel dimension, Lavos destroyed   
the Earth in the year 999! He also explained that another Crono tried   
to stop this Lavos, but failed. Our present is gone in that dimension,   
so is Crono." explained Lucca as Crono nearly falls over.  
"How can that be of any threat to us?" asked Crono, now with a   
chill in his voice.  
"Well, in the year 2350, a strange man appeared in a collapsed   
city with the technology to transcend time! Lavos immediately took that   
power and destroyed that man. That man was Bethlestar!"  
"Ok, Lavos can now travel through time. But again how is that a   
threat to us?" asked Crono insisting that Lucca get to the point.  
"When we traveled through time, we went to the End of Time but   
never the Dawn of Time. In the Dawn of Time, both dimensions are   
united! Lavos has gone to that time and is waiting under the Earth   
right now! Gaspar said that we should meet him at the End of Time for   
more information." said Lucca to Crono who is now heading to Guardia   
Castle.  
"Then let's get Marle and go! Lavos can erupt at any time!" said   
Crono.  
"You get Marle, I'll prepare the Epoch!" yelled Lucca after   
Crono.  
  
******  
  
Later, when Marle, Crono and Lucca are ready to take off, Lucca   
makes a horrible discovery!  
"Oh no! The Epoch can't fly! The wings are broken!" exclaimed   
Lucca.  
"Can you fix them?" asked Marle looking down out of the cockpit.  
"No! This technology is very unusual. I have no idea how Dalton   
even got them into the Epoch in the first place!" said Lucca,   
frustrated that she hadn't been maintaining the Epoch.  
"Well it will have to do for now, let's go!" yelled Crono to   
Lucca, beckoning her to enter the Epoch.  
"All right. Hopefully, we can get new wings." said Lucca,   
climbing in the Epoch.  
When the three arrived at the End of Time, Gaspar greeted them.  
"Finally, you're here!" said Gaspar, "Now there is not much time   
left, hurry to the Epoch to get your friends.   
Lucca went for the Epoch, "Back soon!"  
"So, Gaspar. How do we get to the Dawn of Time? There is no such   
gate or selection in the Epoch!" asked Marle.  
"There is one gate, but you must create it." replied Gaspar.  
"CREATE IT!" exclaimed Crono, "How do we do that?"  
"Simple, Lavos creates it for you. In this time right now, there   
are two versions of Lavos, the Lavos that just appeared and the one you   
have defeated in 1999 AD. Just use the Epoch to 1998 AD and GIVE some   
power to Lavos. Lavos will grow stronger and the power will create a   
gate!" explained Gaspar.  
"How do we get the gate to go to the Dawn of Time?" asked Marle.  
At that moment, Lucca appears with Glenn and Magus and goes back   
for Ayla and Robo.  
"What is going on? I was in the middle of my search for Schala   
when Lucca appeared." said Magus in an annoyed voice.  
"Everything will be explained shortly." said Gaspar, "Marle, your   
friend Robo knows how to tune the gates. He has been doing a lot of   
research on Bethlestar's work lately."  
Then Lucca appeared with Ayla and Robo.  
"Ayla come to see friends again. We party, dance, sing?" asked   
Ayla.  
"Actually Miss Ayla, I believe this is a more pressing matter."   
replied Robo.  
"Yes indeed it is, Robo." said Gaspar. "Now to explain to the   
others what Marle and Crono already know."  
  
******  
  
Later, Robo explains that he needs a special energy source to   
control the gate.  
"Why do we have to make a new gate? Why not just transform one we   
already have?" asked Lucca.  
"When this dimension's Lavos was defeated, the gates disappeared!   
We only have ONE gate; the one that leads to 1999 AD!" explained Crono.   
"We can't risk that one!"  
"Ok, lets worry about transforming the gate later. Right now,   
let's go get the gate." said Magus.  
"Let us use the Epoch as swiftly as possible. Time grows short."   
said Glenn.  
  
******  
  
"Have a taste of this, Lavos!!" yelled Marle down to the ground   
where Lavos lies dormant. Marle, Robo and Crono were at 1998 AD   
supplying Lavos with the energy.  
"Marle! Let's use Ice sword, but have Robo channel the energy TO   
Lavos!" yelled Crono to Marle. "Got that, Robo?"  
"Got it!" replied Robo.  
"Ice sword 2!" yelled Marle. As Crono, Marle and Robo used a new   
technique on Lavos. As a new gate appeared, to the surprise of all   
present, Robo actually picked up the gate and put it in Epoch!  
"How did you do that?" asked Crono.  
"No time to explain, quickly, let's return to Gaspar." Replied   
Robo.  
  
******  
  
"So, Robo does have quite some experience with gates, to be able   
to bring one here!" says Gaspar, startled.  
"Down to business, we need a new kind of energy to direct the   
gate to the Dawn of Time, but it hasn't existed for aeons. I know there   
was once a time before the reign of Zeal where powers of the Wind and   
were used instead of powers of Lavos. This was somewhere around 14 000   
BC." said Robo.  
"Then let's go!" said Crono.  
"Crono! Don't you remember the Epoch can't fly. If we just go to   
14 000 BC. How do we know we'll be on the right continent." said Lucca.  
"We look for something we not know where find? How we know if we   
is on right land or not?" said Ayla.  
"She does have a point, Lucca. Why don't you just go to 14 000 BC   
and work from there." said Gaspar.  
"Enough Chit-Chat! Let's go!" said Magus.  
  
******  
  
At 14 000 BC, Crono and Magus go to a nearby village and make   
inquiries for someone who knows about powers and time. In the village,   
a person who is looks similar to Schala replies.  
"I know about that kind of thing. But I lost control of it after   
I, came, here" replied the girl.  
"Are you Schala?" asked Magus.  
"My name, how is it that you know it?" asked Schala.  
"When did you appear here?" asked Crono.  
"Just after the Ocean Palace Disaster... You are Crono and he is   
that prophet!" exclaimed Schala.  
"There is a lot to talk about, sister" said Magus.  
"Sister?!" asked Schala, "Janus..."  
  
******  
  
"Is there someone new out there? I sense a great power being   
wasted nearby." called Spekkio to Gaspar.  
"No, but hopefully Crono will bring back a friend who will help   
us." replied Gaspar.  
"Well I should like to meet this person. Send them to me   
afterwards.  
Just then the Epoch appears and Schala, Crono, Magus jump out.   
After everything is explained to Schala she goes to visit Spekkio.  
"Whoa! You've got power in your eyes! You were not always without   
power, you once used the power of Lavos." said Spekkio.  
"Yes, it's true." said Schala.  
"Well I see the power beyond that past is... the power of Wind!   
Ipso, Factso, Meenie, Moe, Magico!" yelled out Spekkio. "So, fortified   
with magic, want to try it out?"  
"Not right now, we're busy" said Magus.  
Later, When Robo is directing Schala how to tune the gate, Robo   
discovers something awful! Schala's power isn't enough! A power of the   
sun is required, and quickly because, the gate is growing weak again!   
Just at that moment, a yell is heard from the Epoch. An early ancestor   
of Dalton snuck aboard the Epoch!!  
"Who are you?" asked Lucca, getting this person out of the Epoch.  
"My name is Deltonion. I live in the village you just left. That   
trunk space is very small and those wings are terrible!!" replied the   
man.  
"Why are you here? And what do you want?" inquired Robo.  
"I only wanted to see your technology! You just... well appeared   
in our village and I wanted to know how you do it. I want nothing but   
to go home. Where am I anyway?" asked Deltonion.  
"You at place where no time anymore." replied Ayla.  
"This is another time!!??" exclaimed Deltonion.  
"Yes, now you must leave. You have no business here." said Magus.  
"Wait! I... I can help you!" said Deltonion. Deltonion obviously   
wanted their technology.  
"Help, howeth you help us?" asked Glenn.  
"Your machine, I can fix its wings! I am familiar with that kind   
of thing... Please let me help you..." said Deltonion.  
"I think that would be ok." said Crono, "how long do you need?"  
"Only one hour!" said Deltonion.  
"Go ahead!" said Lucca, "But, be careful."  
  
******  
  
Ten minutes later Robo said that he should dissemble Lucca's   
Wondershot because it was made from the power of the sun.  
"No way!!" yelled Lucca.  
"But Lucca, it's the only way to stabilize the gate!" said Robo.  
"I don't care! You're not taking my Wondershot apart for a rock!"   
replied Lucca.  
"Miss Lucca, please reconsider. The entire safety of the planet   
is at steak!" said Robo.  
"There must be some other power of the sun that you can use!"   
yelled Lucca.  
"Come on Lucca, there will be other weapons." said Marle to   
comfort Lucca.  
Suddenly, A blast is heard from the Epoch, it's powering up!!   
"That rat Deltonion! He's no different then his descendant, Dalton!"   
screamed Magus.  
"Quickly! We must stop him!" said Crono, racing for the Epoch.   
Crono jumps aboard just as the Epoch disappears! While the Epoch is   
racing around time, Deltonion and Crono are fighting for the controls.   
Crono shoves Deltonion out of his way to the controls.   
"Oh No!!" yells Crono as he sees a mountain from 576 AD appear in   
front of him. Crono jumps out of the Epoch before impact, but Deltonion   
doesn't make it. Crono stands in a very small village which he thinks   
will be Porre in the late future. The Epoch is scattered around the   
Denandoro mountains in pieces.  
Back at the End of Time, Lucca decides to give up her Wondershot.   
"You might just as well have it. But you owe me!"  
"Of course, Lucca" replied Robo, "Now do dissemble it..."  
"Wait!" yelled Spekkio, "I am the master of War, I have the power   
of the Sun."  
"That's great!" exclaimed Schala.  
"Ok Schala, on the count of three we shall use a new technique,   
SolarWind!!" said Spekkio, "One... Two... Three... GO!"  
Then Schala and Spekkio envelope the new gate in a hot wind as   
Robo channels the energy.  
"That's perfect!! This gate is now able to go to the Dawn of   
Time!" says Robo.  
"What about Crono, he should be back now, what if he needs help?"   
asks Marle.  
"Maybe we can get help at the Dawn of time." replied Lucca.  
"I think you should go soon, Crono will do fine, I can see." said   
Gaspar.  
"Ok, let's go!" said Lucca as Glenn, Lucca and Ayla hop into the   
gate.  
  
******  
  
At the Dawn of time Glenn, Lucca and Ayla find a very weird   
setting, the area looks just like the end of time, but Gaspar is   
missing and a strange version of Spekko is collapsed in the room on the   
side. The pillars of light are missing and the stairs that usually lead   
to the Epoch are extended and fade out about three stories down.  
"Be this the Dawn of time?" asked Glenn.  
"I think so. Let's go talk to that guy in the other room." said   
Lucca.  
When Lucca tries to wake the other guy up she finds that he was   
defeated... by Lavos!  
"This be'ith horrid!" exclaims Glenn.  
"Ayla find paper, Spekkio writing!" said Ayla.  
"What does it say?" asked Lucca, taking the paper from Ayla. "The   
note says..."  
  
Lavos is coming, I feel its strength! I feel I may be defeated by this   
creature. Thus, I am writing instructions for the ones who are destined   
to arrive here shortly, The stairs to your right lead to the other side   
of the dimension. The Dawn of Time is splitting! The other Lavos can   
not be defeated in your dimension, you must go to the other dimension   
and go to where Lavos arrives at Earth and stop him there. Lavos will   
destroy both worlds as soon as he gets enough power. Go!  
  
Signed, Spekkio  
  
"We best do it'h as he says. Cometh to the other dimension!" says   
Glenn.  
"I'm with you!" says Lucca.  
"Ayla come to!" says Ayla.  
  
******  
  
Back at 576 AD Crono is looking for a gate to use to get back,   
but he finds nothing. Suddenly, The Earth shakes with incredible force!   
The powerful Lavos is erupting early! This Lavos is too powerful for   
Crono and he is vaporised in seconds! All the other inhabitants of the   
Earth are also killed! The powerful Lavos took over the world so   
swiftly, the Lavos that still lies dormant didn't even notice!  
A shake at the End of Time also happens and Gaspar explains, "The   
other Lavos has erupted! Crono was at the era at the time and was...   
well..."  
"Stop! Stop!" screams Marle, "It's not true! It can't be...   
Crono! NOOOOOOO!" as she runs in to the next room.  
Meanwhile, Lucca, Ayla and Glenn find themselves in another   
strange place. Their chronometer says the year is 1000 AD! But it   
resembles the future after the Apocalypse.  
"This is 1000 AD?" asks Lucca, "It can't be!"  
"I believe that this Lavos is indeed more powerful! Lavos only   
erupted one year ago in this dimension and everyone is already gone! No   
survivors." exclaims Glenn as he looks around the city.  
"This is Truce! There's Guardia Castle!" exclaims Lucca.  
"That not Castle! Guardia Castle much much more big. Not fall   
down!" says Ayla.  
"There's my house! I must see it!"  
Back at the End of time, Gaspar says that history has been   
completely changed! "When the first Lavos erupts in 1999 AD, finding   
the world already destroyed by another Lavos, he naturally goes after   
him! The two Lavoses will fight for centuries, eventually the entire   
planet will be destroyed! As you went up against the first Lavos in   
1999 AD and won, this time you have failed! The changes in the timeline   
will occur here shortly... you will all disappear."  
"What do we do?" asked Magus.  
"Just hope that Lucca, Glenn and Ayla will succeed in destroying   
the other Lavos then history will be corrected." replied Gaspar.  
Suddenly, a scream is heard from the other room. "Spekkio are you   
all right?" asked Robo. But in the other room, Spekkio had disappeared!  
"It's happening again!" yells Magus, "Gaspar is going out!" Robo   
rushes in to the room in time to see Gaspar, Schala and Magus   
Disappear. Marle runs in to see everyone gone, and the floor begins to   
shake as a hole is ripped open and Marle is dragged in! The End of Time   
collapsed on itself within seconds!  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile at Lucca's house in the other dimension, "Lucca, your   
parents!" yells Glenn to Lucca from the other room.  
"Mom! Dad! NOOO! Not them too!" yells Lucca.  
"It would appear that no one has survived here." said Glenn.  
"Lucca! Garage with Epoch! Here!" exclaimed Ayla. Lucca unlocks   
the garage to find a battered version of Epoch.  
"If we take this Epoch to 65 000 000 BC to where this dimension's   
Lavos arrived we may be able to stop the world's destruction!" said   
Glenn.  
"Let's go! Remember, this Lavos is a lot more powerful than the   
one we're used to."  
"Lucca, wait! Ayla find good stuff" exclaimed Ayla, opening a   
crate on the other side of the garage.  
"Hey! Those are the weapons I saved for an emergency! My   
counterpart must've thought the same way as I do!" replied Lucca, "Here   
Glenn, this is something you've never seen before, it's a Super Sonic   
Ultra Sword! And Ayla, here is an upgrade on your Iron and Bronze Fist,   
it's a golden titanium fist! And here is something for me, a SuperNova   
Gun!"   
"Thank you, Lucca" said Glenn.  
"Thanks Lucca, Ayla like new fist!" thanked Ayla.  
"Ok, we have what we need, now lets go!" yelled Lucca, getting   
into the Epoch. In a flash of light, the Epoch disappeared!  
  
******  
  
In 65 000 000 BC in the other dimension, Lucca, Glenn and Ayla   
appeared. "Ioka village gone! Destroyed by reptiles!" exclaimed Ayla  
"Look! There is the Tyrano Lair! Our counterparts here must've   
not been able to beat it!" said Lucca.  
"Lavos should fall soon, let us be on the alert!" said Glenn.  
As they were talking, a group of reptiles snuck up behind them   
and attacked! "Get out of here you filthy reptiles!" yelled Lucca  
"Take'th this!" yelled Glenn as he plunged his sword deep into   
one of the reptiles.   
"Ayla not like reptiles! Have taste of new fist!" screamed Ayla   
as she split a reptile in two.  
"Here come more of them! Glenn, Ayla! We need to get rid of these   
guys fast!" said Lucca to the others, glancing over her shoulder.  
"We use'ith new technique!" asked Glenn.  
"Ayla know! We use, fire, water and fist!" replied Ayla.  
"Let's use, WateryFirePunch!" yelled Lucca starting the   
technique. As the three used the technique, all 14 of the reptiles   
disappeared!  
"Look! Lavos fall!" yelled Ayla, "We must go now, yes?"  
"Come on!" yelled Lucca, heading for the place where Lavos will   
fall. As Lavos heads directly for the exact place where Lucca is   
standing, she fires her new gun at Lavos, sending him off course. "Take   
that Lavos!" said Lucca.  
"We must destroy Lavos now! Both dimension's fate rests on it!"   
exclaims Glenn.  
"Jump in Lavos hole now!" said Ayla as the three jump in the   
giant crater.  
  
******  
  
At the bottom of the crater, Lucca finds Lavos stealing the   
world's energy, "We must stop this now! With my new gun, we should be   
able to blast fight through the shell!"  
"Lucca have good idea! Use now!" replied Ayla as Lucca fires a   
powerful blast into the shell.  
"I think'eth that this Lavos so young here, weak as a Lavos   
spawn!" said Glenn.  
"I think you're right! Let's get rid of him now!" yells Lucca as   
the three destroy the young Lavos.  
"Ayla think battle much easy! Something not right!" commented   
Ayla.  
"I agree." said Glenn, "We must'eth take Epoch and see if future   
changed!" as the three of them make their way out of the crater and   
into the Epoch. When the Epoch arrives in 1000 AD, everything is as it   
should be.  
"Looks like we won!" said Lucca, "Now, back to the Dawn of time   
to get home!" When the Epoch makes a complete stop at the Dawn of Time,   
the other Spekkio is alive and well.  
"You did it!" exclaimed Spekkio.  
"Do you have anything to do with the Spekkio at the End of time?"   
asked Lucca, puzzled.  
"That Spekkio is my distant descendant! Give him my regards when   
you get to your dimension!" replied Lucca.  
"We don't need this Epoch anymore. Glenn get ready to open the   
gate!" said Lucca.  
"Done!" replied Glenn as they departed for the End of Time.  
  
******  
  
When they arrived at the End of Time, they saw a terrible sight!   
"The End of Time! Tis' destroyed!" exclaims Glenn.  
"Now what do we do?" asked Lucca gripping on the gate's edge   
above the abyss, "We have no Epoch, no pillars of light, no way to get   
back into the gate because I dropped the Gate Key, no help and we're   
gripping to a gate over eternity!"  
"Look'ith on the bright side, Lucca." said Glenn.  
"BRIGHT SIDE! WHAT BRIGHT SIDE??" yelled Lucca, amazed at the   
calmness in Glenn's voice.  
"Ayla think change in timeline happen soon. Ayla hope VERY soon,   
loosing grip!" said Ayla.  
"I.. I'm falling!" yelled Glenn as he grapples for support on the   
gate.  
"Glenn!" yells Ayla and Lucca together.  
"Noooooooooooo! Cyrus, I shall join you shortly!" screams Glenn   
as he falls deep into the black pit below.  
"Ayla? How are you doing?" asked Lucca.  
"Ayla loosing strength! Can not hold on!" replies Ayla, "Ayla not   
want fall!"  
"We can't just hang here! Can you lift me up onto the top of the   
gate?" asks Lucca, thinking of a plan that might work.  
"Ayla try.... Might not work!!" replies Ayla, looking up at the   
gate.  
"Just try! We have to make it!" yells Lucca.  
"OK!" said Ayla as she grabs Lucca and swings her to the top of   
the Gate.  
"Ayla! I'm going to pull you up now!" said Lucca to Ayla.  
"Ayla can't reach!" yells Ayla back to Lucca.  
"Yes you can! Try harder Ayla!" replies Lucca as Ayla's hand   
grasps hers, "Got it!" But within seconds, Ayla's hand slips from   
Lucca's and she plummets into the pit, "Lucca! Me not forget..."  
Lucca sat on top of the gate for what seemed hours on end, "Oh   
No! The gate is fading! I'm going to fall through!" the gate   
disappears! Lucca slips through and tumbles down into a deep well of a   
cold, dark and frightening end!  
  
******  
  
At the Dawn of Time, Spekkio senses that the timeline in the   
first dimension has not been changed!  
"That's odd! I thought if the powerful Lavos was destroyed, both   
dimensions should be safe!" thought Spekkio to himself. "Maybe I should   
look in on this." said Spekkio out loud, heading for the pillars of   
light. "If I remember properly, Crono and his friends had a reunion   
around Fiona's Shrine in 1000 AD and talked about an Entity.   
Considering I know that Entity, I should ask him for help." said   
Spekkio entering a gate.  
At 65 000 000 BC in the less powerful Lavos's dimension, Spekkio   
arrived. Kino was outside Ioka village hunting for food when he saw   
Spekkio. "You big man! Kino not like! Who you?" asked Kino.  
"Come on old friend, it's me Spekko! You can remove your disguise   
now." said Spekkio.  
"Spekkio! It is you! I'm getting so tired of this disguise." said   
Kino in perfect English. Kino then seemed to take off his skin,   
revealing a gigantic figure with sparkles of power and light around   
him.  
"Have you sensed that the timeline has not been corrected?" asked   
Spekkio.  
"So! That's what it was. I'll check into this immediately!" said   
the Entity, "Lavos! How annoying he is now!"  
"Thank you old friend, time is of the essence! Hurry!" said   
Spekkio. At that moment, the entity disappeared into a gate! The gate   
opened in deep space at 66 000 000 BC, just where Lavos first appeared!  
"Lavos! I have completed my test. You are no longer needed." said   
the entity to Lavos.  
Lavos stopped his approach to Earth and said, "Yes, oh mighty creator!   
My purpose is complete. Good Bye!" at that exact second, Lavos   
disappeared.  
"Now all should be well in both dimensions! Now that I know Crono   
and his friends are powerful enough, they can help someone that needs   
help fast," said the Entity pausing for a moment, "...me!" 


	2. The Entity Needs Help!

Azala never died, the Ice age never happened, Queen Zeal was   
never evil, the three guru's never disappeared, the Epoch was never   
built, the islands of Zeal were never made, the sun stone never lost   
it's power, The Masamune was never made, Queen Leene was never   
kidnapped, Janus never appeared, Magus was never brought up by Ozzie,   
Fiona's forest was never destroyed, Cyrus was never killed, Glenn was   
never transformed, the future was never disturbed and Robo was never   
created. Lavos had completely disappeared.  
Back at 1000 AD, Crono is in bed and the sounds of banging are   
heard in the distance. Leene's bell is ringing as Crono's mom wakes   
Crono up, "Crono... Crono... Crono!! You were so excited about the   
millennial fair that you didn't sleep well, did you?"  
Crono awakes and goes to the millennial fair where he meets up   
with Marle and Lucca, except, Lucca never had the idea for a telepod so   
she was just 'hanging around'.  
When Marle, Lucca and Crono leave the millennial fair as it was   
getting dark, the entity appeared!!  
"Who are you?!" asked Lucca flinching back at the sight of the   
gigantic entity.  
"I am the entity! The one you spoke of in Fiona's Shrine!"   
replied the entity.  
"What shrine?" asked Marle.  
"I forgot, the changes in the timeline have erased your memories.   
All will be revealed!" said the entity.  
"Timeline?! What are you talking about?" asked Crono, but at that   
second, the entity illuminated and restored their memories.  
"Lucca! Crono! I can remember everything!" exclaimed Marle.  
"YOU ARE THE ENTITY!" asked Crono, startled.  
"Yes, I am the entity. I have much to tell you." said the entity,   
beckoning them into a gate.  
  
******  
  
Inside the gate they just sat there, Crono, Marle and Lucca were   
amazed that they weren't going anywhere. After the entity had explained   
all the changes in the timeline, he finally explained why he needed   
their help, "My dimension is crumbling! I desperately need your help!"  
"This is a lot for us to swallow. Are you sure WE can help?"   
asked Lucca.  
"Yes! Absolutely sure. When only you three were able to destroy   
my creation, I was certain you were the ones I was looking for."   
replied the entity, "Will you help me?"   
Crono, Marle and Lucca thought it over for a minute and replied, "Ok,   
let's go save your dimension!" The entity then opened a gate inside the   
gate and entered. Lucca, Marle and Crono followed.  
Inside the second gate, the entity, Crono, Lucca and Marle emerge   
in a devastated world. "This is worse then the damage Lavos did!" said   
Lucca, "How did this happen?"  
"This happened because of a natural occurrence, the creation of   
something... I'll tell you what later." replied the Entity.  
"Where are we, what time?" asked Marle.  
"You are before your time, before the world, before the Dawn of   
Time... You are just before the creation of the universe!" explained   
the entity.  
"Before the creation of the universe... this natural occurrence   
you spoke of, is that the universe being created?!" exclaimed Crono.  
"Yes, Crono." replied the entity.  
"You are asking us to stop the creation of the universe! This   
would put an end to everything but you!" yelled Marle at the entity.  
"No! I am not asking you to stop the creation of the universe, I   
am merely asking you to... well, move this dimension into another   
continuum." explained the entity.  
"Another continuum? What do you mean?" asked Lucca.  
"It is beyond your understanding." replied the entity, "To enter   
the other continuum, the seal of the universe must be broken. I am   
running out of power, and the "Big Bang" can happen at any moment.  
"Where is the seal?" asked Crono.  
"Over that ledge. I will accompany you but I shall fall back just   
before the seal because I have no power here." explained the entity.  
"How do we break the seal?" asked Crono and Lucca.  
"Simple, batter at at with your magic until the seal collapses."   
replied the entity, "Now get some rest. You'll need to be strong and   
agile for this."  
  
******  
  
In the morning, Crono, Marle and Lucca awake and head for the   
seal with the entity.  
"There! Ahead of you is the seal! I shall leave you now." said   
the entity.  
"Ok, we won't let you down." said Marle.  
"Do you think we can actually break our way into another   
continuum?" asked Lucca.  
"Have to try, right?" asked Crono.  
"I guess so." replied Lucca.  
When the three arrived at the gate, they pounded it with their   
finest attacks and techniques. "How much longer?" asked Male, yelling   
over the noise of the battle.  
"Not much!" replied Crono as he smashed the seal with his sword.   
But at that second, a distant rumble was heard.  
"The universe!" yelled Lucca, "It's being created!"  
"Oh No!" yelled Crono. The rumbling became louder and louder and   
louder! The seal was just about opened, but the cosmos was forming   
quicker.  
  
******  
  
"Hurry!" yelled Marle as the rumble became deafening! Just as a   
powerful flash of red light occurred at the centre of the dimension,   
signalling the start of the big bang, everything froze.  
"What happened?" asked Crono  
"It looks like when we rescued you and everything was stone."   
remarked Marle. As soon as Marle finished her sentence, a strange woman   
dropped from the sky! It was Crono's Mom!!!!!!!!!  
"Crono dear, you know I hate getting you out of these messes."   
said Crono's Mom.  
"MOM??!!!!" yelled Crono, "Did you do this?"  
"Yes dear." replied Crono's mom, "Spekkio and I have been friends   
for a long time and I was told what happened."  
"How do you know Spekkio?" asked Lucca.  
"Well... your friend the entity... we're related." replied   
Crono's Mom.  
"YOU ARE RELATED TO THE ENTITY" yelled Marle.  
"Crono... the entity is your uncle." said Crono's Mom.  
"I'm not human!" asked Crono.  
"Not exactly." said Crono's Mom. Crono fainted. No one had ever   
seen Crono faint before.  
"Now to deal with this little problem...." said Crono's mom.  
"Thank you sister." said the entity. At that second the seal was   
opened and the entity went into the next continuum.  
"Crono?" asked Marle, trying to wake Crono up.  
"Where am I?" asked Crono.  
"You know where we are!" said Lucca, "Remember the entity?"  
"Oh yeah." said Crono.  
"Crono dear. I think now is the time for us to go. I will open a   
gate now." said Crono's Mom. As the gate opened, Crono's Mom, Marle,   
Lucca and Crono jumped in. After the gate closed, the normal flow of   
time was restored and the dimension was destroyed and the Dawn of Time   
appeared, followed by the universe.  
  
******  
  
Back at 1000 AD, Crono's mom told Crono, Lucca and Marle that   
they weren't allowed to remember anything.  
"Do we have to forget this?" asked Marle.  
"I'm afraid so." replied Crono's Mom. Then Crono's Mom emitted a   
flash of light that enveloped everything! 


	3. A New Adventure!

Seconds later, Crono is in bed and the sounds of banging are   
heard in the distance. Leene's bell is ringing as Crono's mom wakes   
Crono up, "Crono? Crono... Crono... Crono!! You were so excited about   
the millennial fair that you didn't sleep well, did you?" said Crono's   
Mom.  
When Crono leaves for the millennial square, Crono's mom thinks   
to herself, "Sorry Crono, but I just couldn't put you through that   
again. I hope my brother will be ok in his new continuum. He better   
behave himself."  
At Leene's Square, Crono meets up with Marle and goes to see   
Lucca's new invention, a machine that travels through dimensions! Lucca   
states, "I call it the, DT-500, the Dimensional Traveler 500! With this   
invention we will be able to travel through dimensions!"  
"Nonsense!" says Crono, "No one can travel through dimensions   
like that!"  
"Oh really!" says Lucca, "Hop in!"  
As the DT-500 takes off, Crono, Marle and Lucca experience De Ja   
Vous.  
"This seems so familiar!" says Lucca.  
"It just seems so... right!" says Marle.  
"I have a feeling about this... Lucca! Hit the switch!" says   
Crono.  
Just as the DT-500 disappears into another dimension, Crono's Mom   
looks out the window and thinks to herself, "I should have expected   
that. My Crono, he just will never learn!"  
  



End file.
